


Skyfall

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Titanfall
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Blood, Blood and Violence, Gun Violence, Lasers, M/M, Mecha, Non Graphic Descriptions of Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: Following the adventures of a young titan pilot named Willow.





	Skyfall

Soft footsteps echoed through the silent halls, and the figure followed them, pistol held close. He wasn't afraid, just wary. The Red Army base was not a place easily entered by an outsider, and he wasn't sure of their intents just yet.

He followed them down corridor after corridor, watching as they looked intently at the screen on their wrist. It must contain some kind of map.

Finally, they stopped and he was able to get a good look at them. They were a titan pilot, but he could tell they had their titan somewhere around, judging by how relaxed they were. He couldn't see their class, but their attire was like nothing he'd ever seen. Perched on their helmet were two cat ears, and behind them was a mechanical tail. It moved when she did, keeping her perfectly balanced. A thick fur cloak lay across their shoulder, and that was what had made him assume they were a cloak class.

He watched as they paused in front of his office, pressing a hand to the lock. They made an almost amused noise, pressing the tip of their finger against the keyhole. After some wiggling, the lock popped open and they pushed the door open. He followed, jamming his foot in the opening so they couldn't close the door. It was now that they turned, and he could see the grappling hook strapped into their utility belt.

Immediately, they pulled their assault rifle off of their back, but they didn't shoot.  
"Please state your intentions." He demanded, and they returned the rifle to their back, reaching up to take off their helmet.  
"I want to join the Red Army."

He rolled his eyes, pulling up a chair.  
"You know, we have these things called recruitment centers for a reason." Red Leader sighed, reaching into the drawer on his desk and pulling out a recruitment form for her.  
"I didn't think they'd take me seriously." She admitted, throwing herself into the chair opposite him and pulling a pen out of one of the pouches on her utility belt. She was wearing a bulletproof vest on top of a green camouflage bodysuit, the suit a few sizes too big. Her helmet went in her lap, and he got a decent look at her peculiar shoes. 

They looked like the standard Red Army jump boots, but sturdier, as well as possessing a much wider base. They probably also had stronger springs, given how fast she had gone down the corridor when he had first seen her. She pulled off the glove on her right hand, revealing a carefully crafted prosthetic arm. 

From the tail and the wider platform on jump boots, he assumed she had some kind of issue with her balance. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to turn away a pilot. There weren't many who wanted to associate with the red army.

He watched her sign the form, shooting a glance at the clock on the wall. It was two minutes to midnight, and here he was, sitting in his office with some rogue pilot filling out an application form. When she was done, she handed it back to him.

Her name was Willow, she was a prowler class, whatever that may be, and piloted a Legion titan. She was also nineteen, which is why she probably thought she wouldn't be taken seriously. She had quite a pretty penny on her head, but he decided to give he the benefit of the doubt.

Handing over a red sash, meant to be tied around the arm or neck to show alligiance, and a little pin with the red army motif, he watched as her face split into a soft smile.

"You get one mission to prove yourself, or I think we'll hand you over for that bounty. Be at the launch sight with your titan by six or we're going to have a problem." He decided, and her face lit up.  
"Thank you. Thank you so much, Red Leader." She jumped up from her seat, grabbing her helmet. "Where should I stay for the night? I can just sleep in my titan."

"I'll find a place. Do you have any particular preference?" He asked, wanting to get to sleep.  
"Just somewhere quiet, if that's ok." She told him, practically buzzing with barely concealed happiness.

Tord nodded, opening the door to his office and stepping out. She followed him down the corridor, mapping out the path in her head.

When Tord had shown her to a room, full of bunk beds but currently only being inhabited by two people. Neither were asleep, and they were sitting on the top bunk playing cards.  
"Paul, Patryck." He caught their attention, and they looked over. "New recruit. She's coming with us on the mission tomorrow at six. Make sure she gets there."

She scampered into the room with her bag hanging off her shoulder and her helmet under her arm, settling for the bottom bunk opposite them. Patryck jumped off the bed to talk to Tord, and Willow caught snippets of their conversation.

"in the middle of the night?"

"She broke in."

"..here now, can't just send her away."

"..one chance."

The last one really stuck with her, but she didn't let it phase her. She spent a few minutes going over her equipment, making sure her guns were ok, and making sure her boots and helmet were fully functional, before taking them off and oiling the joints to make sure they ran as smoothly as possible. She went over her anti titan weapon, an MGL, making sure the safety was on. She did the same for her assault rifle and her sniper, and then took off her cloak and bulletproof vest, setting them neatly to the side.

 

Finally, she rolled over in bed, covering herself with the blanket, and fell asleep. Paul looked over to her, and then back at Patryck. Both of the titan pilots were slightly skeptical as to whether she'd actually make it through the first test, but they didn't dare question their leader.

 

Willow awoke to being softly shaken awake.  
"Hey, it's almost time to get ready." Patryck told her, and she opened her eyes a tad.  
"Oh, yea. Hang on." She yawned, sitting up and stretching. Patryck went to get ready also, and by the time he was done, Willow was calibrating her jump boots and tail. Finally, she deactivated the boots, watching as the platform retracted and clicked back into the bottom of the boots. and grabbed her cloak, throwing it over her shoulder and picking up her weapons. She held on to the rifle, and the MGL and sniper went on her back. Paul had already gone, presumably to meet at the launch point, but Patryck was waiting for her. 

She slipped her grappling hook into her belt, held on to the sash, checked to see if she had everything, and then followed Patryck. It had been hard to ignore the nagging anxieties, but she felt better now that everything was in motion.

They met up at the launch point, and she found all of the necessary titans had been loaded into a separate ship. Nevertheless, she followed Patryck onto the smaller ship, surveying the five other people that stood in there.

She only knew two of them, Red Leader and Paul, whom she recognised from his helmet, and the rest were wearing their helmets so it was hard to see who they were. Paul was a cloak, and there was a pulse, a stim and a holograph. 

There was a low him of talking, and when they began to gain height it grew louder.  
"That's Tom." Patryck said, gesturing towards the holograph pilot. Willow nodded, looking over the rest of them. Paul had come over to Patryck, so Willow busied herself by going through her pockets and checking what she had. There was a small knife strapped to her leg, which she could use in an emergency. Both of her firearms were strapped to her back, but she knew the assault rifle would be useless against the titans. 

She was so caught up in thinking that she hadn't realised she was still holding the red cloth. She folded it in half diagonally and tied it around her neck, with the knot at the front. When she felt the plane slow, she activated her boots again, giving them a moment to adjust themselves.

She was so worried she'd die in the first three seconds. She hadn't said goodbye to her family or anything, and she felt rather guilty, but here she was. Too late to turn back now, especially not when she heard Tord's voice cut across the chatter.  
"You all know the drill. The regeneration point's not too far from the battlefield. Good luck." 

With that, he wrenched open the plane's door, and Patryck took hold of Willow's wrist and dragged her with him out of the door. Her cloak billowed out behind her as they began free falling. Eventually, she angled her feet towards the ground and prayed she'd land straight. 

She landed heavily, but used the momentum to catapult herself up, landing atop a rather tall building. Pulling her sniper rifle off of her back and flicking safety off, she ran to the side of the building and looked through the sight.

A clean shot through the helmet of one of the opposing pilots sealed their fate, and she pulled another round out of her pocket and loaded the gun again. She heard the whistle of a bullet past her ear, and knew she had been found. Nevertheless, she took a running jump and launched herself up onto the adjacent building, scrabbling a little in her haste to pull herself up.

She heard a soft static in her right ear, quickly replaced by Red Leader's voice.  
"Listen up. First enemy titan's dropped so you've all got to get your heads in the game or we're finished." He commanded, and she gave a noise of acknowledgement, lining up another shot with the sniper. Once again, another shot, this one a lot more messy than the first, but still a kill nevertheless. She crouched down and looked at her wrist for the stats of the battle. They were winning, but only just. She was almost ready to call in her titan, so that was good.

Throwing the sniper back into her back, she instead pulled out her AR, launching herself off of the roof. She landed on the monorail track opposite, running along in long leaps, the mechanical tail doing it's job and keeping her perfectly balanced. Hopping down, she caught sight of a friendly Ion titan, so she ran over, and jumped up, gripping on to the specially designed handles.

From up there, she could easily pick off the enemy soldiers, but there were still no pilots to be seen. That was, until she saw the hulking form of another titan turn the corner. It was a scorch, so she weighed in her options. The titan she was standing on was probably doomed, and she could probably help better from higher up. That was, until she saw Patryck streak out in front of who she assumed to be Tom's titan, leaping up onto the enemy. 

He grabbed the battery by the handle, twisted and twisted, and then wrenched it out. She was busy picking off stragglers on the ground, so when she heard the titan she was on start beeping in alarm, she failed to get off in time.

She expected darkness, at the very least. She had just been blown to bits. Instead, she found herself standing on the plane again.  
"Holy shit I'm alive." She breathed, looking over at Tord. He was sitting in the pilot's seat, looking at her in quite amusement.  
"Get back in the fight, pilot."  
"Right, yea." She stammered, throwing a glance at him before grabbing her MGL and throwing herself out of the plane again. 

This time, when she looked at her wrist in mid air, the battle was most certainly leaning in their favour. That was good, she thought, landing with a little more grace than last time and speeding off towards the sound of battle. The floor was slick with blood, so she found herself unintentionally sliding past the enemy. She could see Patryck and one other pilot, but she didn't recognise him. All she knew is that he was with them, and that was what mattered.

"Willow." She heard Red Leader's voice come through again. "Ready for titanfall?"  
"Yes, sir." She all but yelled down the mic, haphazardly shooting at the soldiers.

She broke away from the fight at the heavy thunk of a titan landing, willing her legs into a sprint. It was her tone, and she almost squeaked in delight as the cockpit opened automatically, allowing her to swing herself in.

The cockpit closed and the screens powered up, giving her enough time to flick on the air conditioning.  
"Good morning, sunshine." She laughed as the system finished, pushing the controls forward and piloting the titan back into the battle.

All was going well until the screens flashed red.  
"Shit shit shit." She growled, trying to boot up reserve power, to do anything to save her doomed mech, but it was too late. Slamming her fist down on the eject button, she was catapulted about twenty metres into the air, high enough to avoid the blast from the titan detonation..

"Get back in the fight." Tord ordered while she was still dropping.  
"I would, but I'm currently airborne, sir." She informed him, throwing her grappling hook just in time to swing herself up onto a friendly titan. Only problem was, there was already an enemy on the top. He was fiddling with the battery and didn't notice her, so she shoved him to the ground with her foot, pressing the AR to his chest and holding down the trigger.

A quick glance at her wrist showed they were way ahead now, a solid fifty kills ahead of the other team. Only a few more, and the enemy would be forced to retreat. While she was pondering this, she felt excruciating pain rip through her left shoulder as it was torn into by a spray of minigun bullets. She felt them sinking deeper into her flesh and cried out, pressing a hand to the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but all that did was get her glove bloody.

Eventually, she was kicked off the back of the titan, landing heavily on her back. She coughed, before taking out her backup pistol and firing a shot at an enemy soldier coming her way. He fell to the ground, but her attempts to stand were futile.

Eventually, she found herself back in the plane again, thanks to a cloak on the opposite team kicking her head in.  
"You're doing better than I expected." Red Leader remarked as she regenerated for the second time.  
"Thank you." She half yelled, walking up to the edge of the plane, pulling her AR off her back and stepping out. 

She threw her grappling hook, swinging up onto the monorail track once more. There were Red Army soldiers spread out everywhere, and they were steadily pushing the opposing faction back. She jumped down to see their stim pilot jump into his mech, a Ronin. 

She took the opportunity to jump atop their titan, crouching down and spraying the enemy soldiers with bullets untill she was entirely out of full magazines.

Jumping down off the titan, she wrenched one of the fallen pilot's guns out of their still warm hands, and the fight continued.

 

The battle passed in a haze of colours and sounds, and eventually, they were chasing the opposition back to their starship. She slid down from the titan she had been riding as their own ship came in close to the ground. She waited at the back until all of the other pilots had boarded, before skittering on. 

There would be another plane coming in to salvage the friendly titan cores so they could be fitted into new bodies. She was pleased with that, as her very own mech would be coming back.

Fiddling nervously with the clasp on her cloak, she waited for the plane to land back at the base so she could be told her fate. When they landed, she went to follow Patryck, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Welcome to the Red Army, kid."


End file.
